The eye and vision research group of the Medical College of Wisconsin requests containing support for its Core program. Our Core investigators are from six departments and institutes on campus, including a group of collaborating ophthalmologists. We work on most tissues of the eye and the visual system with areas of research interest ranging from proteins structure to brain function. Over the nearly 20 years we have received Core support we have developed and update Modules that efficiently and equitably serve the needs of our group. In addition to helping support our individual research, we also use our Core program to bring our diverse skills together to collaborate on research questions of common interest. With the rapid changes in technology and the increasing need for interdisciplinary research, shared resources and a mechanism to share new skills are becoming progressively more important to research success. The goal of our Core program is therefore to enhance the independent and collaborative investigations of our group by providing both economical infrastructural support for services that cannot be readily supported by individuals, and access to current techniques through experienced Module directors and continuously upgraded instrumentation. Here we request ongoing support for four Modules: Animal Surgery Module, Biochemistry/Molecular Biology Module, Morphology Module, and Tissue Culture Module. We also request support for a new Module devoted to Image Analysis. We believe that continued support for our Modules is critical to enhancing the quality of our research and maintaining the cohesiveness of our group.